The present invention relates a removable shelf system for a transport container. More particularly, this invention relates to a removable shelf system for use in storing content in an inner cavity of a transport container. Transport containers are used to ship goods from one location to another. Depending on the content shipped, it is desirable to store the content on individual shelves within the inner .cavity of the container. Depending upon the application, different arrangements of shelves are desirable. Also, it is desirable to remove shelves for other shipping applications as well as when the container is emptied.